Tigerstar's Reign
by Ellabellu
Summary: Tigerstar succeeded. Tigerclan rules the forest. Scourge is crippled after his failed attempt at defeating Tigerstar. The clans are gone alongside Bloodclan. Firestar is injured and alone. How will the warrior code survive?
1. Chapter 1

_Kill him._

The voice rang in Tigerstar's ears and Mapleshade's scent surrounded him.

Time slowed down as Scourge's claws reached out towards his stomach. One swipe and he would be gone. But that couldn't happen. _HE_ was meant to rule the forest. It was his destiny! The claws came closer. He kicked them away. _I will not fail!_ Viciously Tigerstar lunged at the tiny cat before him.

" _Pathetic traitor!_ " He growled icily before raking his claws in a deep wound along Scourge's leg, injuring it severely. Scourge screeched in pain and anger, his once emotionless blue eyes filled with fear. Those eyes reminded Tigerstar of a moment in his past. This was no leader, this cat was not strong. _This_ was a weak kittypet who was trying to be a warrior.

"Kittypet!" He growled to "Scourge" as he bit the end of his tail off. He then turned to the others in the gathering, amber eyes narrowed.

Tigerstar could almost see Mapleshade gazing at him amongst the fearful crowd, proud of his work. Bone stared in shock at his crippled leader. Firestar was staring straight at Tigerstar, showing a mix of fear, shock and confidence. _Your next_ he thought coldly. Tallstar and Leopardstar were both sitting in fear like the cowardly undeserving leaders they were. No better than those stupid kittypets!

Tigerstar turned to the Bloodclan warriors behind him. "Bloodclan! Stand and obey your new leader!" He called triumphantly. The first to come forward were two long-furred white tomes with black patches, Snake and Ice. Others soon gathered behind them, joining the original clan cats. Brick and Bone reluctantly padded forward, Tigerclaw warily noticed their unhappiness at the unconscious Scourge. "Bloodclan is no more! You all are now proud members of Tigerclan!"

"Tigerclan! Tigerclan! Tigerclan!" The past rouges mewed alongside the original members.

"All who wish to join me come forward now, or be forced into a life that you do not want,"

A commotion occurred among the "Lionclan" warriors. Slowly, Longtail came forward. He beckoned to his friend, a hesitant Dustpelt who followed him cautiously. Ashpaw hesitantly bounded after his mentor.

" _Traitors!"_ Sandstorm hissed at them. Fernpaw stared in dismay at who she thought was her soul-mate.

Mudclaw slowly padded out of Windclan causing Tallstar and Onewhisker to glare at him. Tornear stared at his brother unsure.

"Come with me" Mudclaw mewed hopefully, which was enough to convince his brother.

Tigerstar stood triumphantly, looking down upon his clan.

" _The reign of Tigerclan has begun"_

 **A/N: And that was the prologue of my first fanfiction! Hope it was good enough. It's basically an AU of if Tigerstar lived and took over the forest. Please review what you thought and what you think should happen and you know what? Feel free to submit some Bloodclan OCs since there aren't many Bloodclan members in canon. I mean, it's meant to be huge but there's like 4 known cats or something. Review a bio and tell me if you want Scourge to live and what you want him to do because I'm not completely sure yet. Hopefully I update with Chapter 1 soon (if I can figure out how). The allegiances will hopefully be in the next chapter.**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So you have a made up clan" Firestar mewed "But you still don't have our loyalty! What makes you think you'll rule the forest when you only have your little group behind you!"

"It's more than just a little group Kittypet, why don't you look at your little _Lionclan_ " Tigerstar spat and flicked his tail as a secret signal. Suddenly carefully placed Tigerclan cats padded out of the bushes around Fourtrees. Some cats even came down out of the Great Oaks. Tigerclan easily surrounded and outnumbered the "Lionclan" cats. The looks on their faces. The anger, the fear, they knew they had been beaten. He noticed his past apprentice Ravenpaw, cowering in terror like the pathetic traitor he was. If there was anything Tigerstar regretted, it was not killing that stupid apprentice when he had the chance. Then everything would have been much easier. But now was not the time to wish to change the past when his greatest wish was happening in the present. He had achieved what none of his mentors could. Not Thistleclaw, not Mapleshade, no one had done what he had done today.

Tigerstar stood proud and tall. "What do you think you can do against _me_ Firestar. You 'brave' warriors are cowering in fear. My clan easily outnumbers yours. Face it Firestar, I've won."

Firestar stood speechless. The fire-furred cat's eyes showed hints of terror as he looked at the Tigerclan creeping forward. The past Bloodclan cats claws almost as sharp as Tigerstar's vicious amber glare. "You-you win" he whispered.

"I'm sorry Firestar I don't think anyone heard you, why don't you come up here and say it louder" Tigerstar motioned towards the spot next to him on Highrock.

Tigerclan growled at the undeserving ginger furred kittypet as he slowly padded forward and climbed onto the colossal stone. "T-Tigerstar wins" he growled then with a glare at Tigerstar he leapt claws outstretched, the exact same way as 'Scourge' had. But this time Tigerstar brutally wounded his attacker's paws before whipping around and kicking Firestar hard in the chest. Firestar was knocked unconscious. But Tigerstar didn't stop there, he slashed his legs, crippling the pathetic cat so that he would never escape and practically ripped one of Firestar's ears of, leaving him half deaf before clawing out his left eye. Then he stopped.

"I will not kill this pathetic cat. He can lived the rest of his life crippled and useless. He will not be fed. He will die of starvation as he loses his lives over and over again. This cat will receive the life of suffering he deserves. But his name is no longer Firestar and he is no longer a leader. This cat will now be known as Kittypet, as that is what he is." Tigerstar growled, then turning his head to the past Bloodclan leader who was slowly starting to wake he spat "This cat is no leader. He too is a pathetic kittypet who I attacked when I was an apprentice. If I remember correctly his real name is Tiny. That is what he will be called and if I ever catch a single member of Tigerclan calling these cats by their fake, undeserving names then they will end up the same way as these pathetic excuses for a cat."

Tigerstar turned to Runningnose, his Tigerclan medicine cat. "Heal these cats but leave them crippled. You are now the leader of the other medicine cats and you must not look to Starclan but the Dark Forest"

He turned to his loyal subjects in the clearing. "All of you are to remain here and keep an eye on these traitors. Blackfoot and Leopardstar, you will organise groups to watch over the remains of 'Windclan' and 'Thunderclan'. I will decide what to do with them tomorrow" And with that said he padded into the den he had prepared the day before, still keeping a watchful eye until all of the prisoners were closely guarded.

 **A/N: Unfortunately I have not been able to create the Allegiances yet. This was Chapter 2 and I turned the prologue into chapter one because I decided that the Prologue needed more events because wouldn't Firestar try to resist? I might combine these into the prologue when I have more chapters. I am also accepting Windclan OCs but not many because Windclan is tiny in the Allegiances for The Darkest Hour but still described as a large clan. I still need some Bloodclan OCs because I haven't gotten any yet. Next chapter will be from the perspective of Firestar/Kittypet so look forward to that. I think that I will make Scourge/Tiny live. Whelp I guess I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Vicious voices that he couldn't understand filled his ears and the scent of rouge was strong in the air. Pain. That was what he felt. Pure pain all over his body. He almost screamed in agony, but instead came a rasping croak.

"Quick he's waking up!"

Firestar slowly started to open his eyes. His vision was blurry and his left eye wouldn't open. He saw a white and black blob in front of him who had a rainbow collar. That collar was very familiar.

 _Bloodclan!_ Firestar thought in alarm as he remembered what had happened slowly.

"So your awake, _Kittypet_ " Bone growled as Firestar frantically tried to get into a fighting stance, only to collapse from his injured legs. Even more pain. Searing through his body. The pain was unbearable and his hearing was off. He tried to open his left eye again but he couldn't even _feel_ his left eye. His vision cleared a little and he saw Bone staring down at him triumphantly.

"I-I…. am…not a… k-kittypet" He rasped, barely able to speak.

"NO! That is what you are!" Bone growled. "If you deny it again I'll rip out your tongue."

Firestar lay back down again, defeated as Bone left the den. He took the chance to examine his surroundings, too his left he saw Scourge. The tiny black cat's tail was bitten in half and his legs seemed to be injured severely. Scourge's collar was a deep purple but empty of dog teeth and his claws were retracted, unlike the permanently unsheathed dog claws. Scourge suddenly turned and stared back at him, with unblinking blue eyes.

"J-Jake?" Scourge whispered confused and unsure.

"No… I-I'm Firestar"

Firestar didn't mind being ignored as the shock faded away and he remembered what happened last night. At least he thought it was last night until another cat padded into the den. He had patchy grey and white fur but what gave away his identity was a wet, snotty nose. It was Runningnose.

"I'm back Tiny. The Moonstone didn't light up since there was no moon last night and it brought me to the Dark Forest, Tigerstar predicted well!" It almost seemed like he was forcing the happiness into his voice. "O-oh Kittypet your awake! Good, Tigerstar would have been very angry if you didn't get to suffer before you died, and who would have been blamed for that? _Me_ of course!"

Firestar was very unsure of this. There was no hostility in his voice, just concern. Yet Runningnose had called him Kittypet, and who was Tiny? There was no other cats in the den except himself, Runningnose and Scourge. So he figured that he was probably calling Scourge "Tiny". Why insult them with no hostility? He continued to ponder this quietly until Runningnose came over and started casually poking at his legs, which would normally have been fine since he was a medicine cat except this was a possibly insane medicine cat and it really hurt when he poked. Firestar tried to pull away but he couldn't, it just made him hurt even more. He waited impatiently for Runningnose to finish. When he finally padded out of the den Firestar sighed with relief, he rested his ginger head on his paws and tried to listen to the guard's conversation outside to get some more information on what had happened. He could just see them outside of the den.

"What do think about this?" Mewed a male voice, it seemed to be coming from grey tom.

"I don't really mind too much, as long as Tigerclan is safer than twolegplace and as Tigerstar's not as reckless a leader as Tiny was," A dark ginger she-cat mewed, obviously not caring at all about the current situation.

"Dragon! How could you talk about our _leader_ like that?!"

"Tiny is not our leader anymore Tempest, you should know that!"

"But that Traitorous Tigerstar-"Tempest was suddenly stopped and Firestar pricked his ears and heard paw steps as a white and brown patched she cat padded over alongside a red and peach tabby tom wearing a blue collar. Firestar noticed that if the brown tabby-patched she cat must be a clan cat since she didn't have a collar.

"Darkstripe sent us over to relieve you of your duty" Meowed the she cat calmly.

"Ok Swiftstorm" Tempest growled and walked off with Dragon at his side and they continued arguing quietly.

"So…" The red tabby mewed, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"What is it Crackle?" Swiftstorm asked calmly.

"Uh-umm… N-Never mind" Crackle meowed and then the guards sat in silence.

Firestar sighed unhappily. _What has my life become?_

 **Allegiances:**

 **Tigerclan:**

 **Leader:** Tigerstar

 **Important Cats-**

Bone-Black and White patched tom with a rainbow collar, Formerly of Bloodclan.

Blackfoot- Large white tom with huge jet black paws, Formerly of Shadowclan

Leopardstar- Spotted golden tabby she cat

Darkstripe- Sleek black and grey tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Runningnose

 **Warriors:**

Brick- Red-Ginger tabby with a green collar, Formerly of Bloodclan

Snake- Long-furred black and white patched tom with a dark green collar, Formerly of Bloodclan.

Ice- Long-furred black and white patched tom with a yellow collar, Formerly of Bloodclan.

Pounce- Yellow-brown tabby, Formerly of Bloodclan.

Tess- Grey she cat with a white chest and belly, Formerly of Bloodclan.

Willie- Dark brown tabby tom with a lighter muzzle, Formerly of Bloodclan.

Minty- Grey she-cat with a lighter chest, belly and muzzle, Formerly of Bloodclan.

Snapper-Long-furred calico tom, Formerly of Bloodclan.

Snipe- Brown and black tome with a light grey collar, Formerly of Bloodclan.

Dragon- Dark red she cat with a scaly green collar, Formerly of Bloodclan.

Tempest- Grey-blue tom with a white collar, Formerly of Bloodclan.

Cinder- Sleek blue-grey she cat with misty fur and dark amber eyes, wears a dark green collar, Formerly of Bloodclan.

Smoke- Grey tom with a green collar, Formerly of Bloodclan.

Crackle- Red and peach tabby tom with yellow eyes and a bright blue collar, Formerly of Bloodclan.

Oakfur- Small brown tom, Formerly of Shadowclan

 **Apprentice-** Tawnypaw

Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom, Formerly of Shadowclan

Boulder- Skinny grey tom, Formerly of Shadowclan

Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat, Formerly of Shadowclan

 **Apprentice-** Cedarpaw

Jaggedtooth- Huge tabby tom, Formerly of Shadowclan

 **Apprentice-** Rowanpaw

Swiftstorm- White she cat with brown tabby patches, Formerly of Shadowclan

Heavystep-Thickset tabby tom, Formerly of Riverclan

 **Apprentice-** Dawnpaw

Shadepelt- Very dark grey she cat

Loudbelly- Dark brown tom

Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom, Formerly of Windclan

 **Thunderclan Prisoners:**

Kittypet-Crippled ginger tom with green eyes, once known as Firestar.

Whitestorm-Big white tom

Cinderpelt-Dark grey she cat with an injured leg, formerly a medicine cat.

Mousefur-small dusky-brown she-cat,

Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Greystripe-long-haired gray tom

Frostfur-beautiful white she-cat, blue eyes

Goldenflower-pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Thornpaw-golden-brown tabby tom

Fernpaw-pale gray with darker flecks, she-cat, pale green eyes

Ashpaw-pale gray with darker flecks, tom, dark blue eyes

Bramblepaw-dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Tawnypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Lostface-white she-cat, ginger splotches

Willowpelt-very pale gray she-cat, unusual blue eyes

One-eye-pale gray she-cat, virtually blind and deaf

Smallear-gray tom with very small ears, the oldest tom in ThunderClan

Dappletail-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, lovely dappled coat

Speckletail-pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

 **Windclan Prisoners:**

Leader: Tallstar-black-and-white tom, very long tail

Deputy: Deadfoot-black tom with a twisted paw

Medicine cat(s): Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

Warriors: Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

Onewhisker-brown tabby tom

Runningbrook-light gray tabby she-cat

Gorsepaw- Lean brown tabby tom

Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Morningflower-tortoiseshell she-cat

Whitetail-small white she-cat

 **Half-Clan Prisoners:**

Mistyfoot-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes, Riverclan/Thunderclan

Featherpaw- Silver tabby she cat with blue eyes, Riverclan/Thunderclan

Stormpaw- Grey tom with amber eyes, Riverclan/Thunderclan

 **Other Prisoners:**

Ravenpaw- Black tom with blue eyes and a white fleck on his chest and a white tail tip.

Barley- Long-furred black and white patched tom.

 **A/N- Whew the Allegiances took ages! I think I'm good for character's now so I'm going to stop accepting. Thank you to everyone who submitted characters, which is Mistyflame of Darkclan, Latchkeyo and Plutodragon. Thank you for actually reading this story and I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

" _How do we know he won't betray us?"_

" _Traitor!"_

" _He's exactly like him!"_

" _It's in his blood"_

" _He'll probably leave us soon just like his sister"_

The doubts of his clanmates echoed around Bramblepaw's head as he sat curled in the corner of the prisoner's den. The den was so cramped, so tiny, yet all of the others stayed far away from him. Choosing to huddle close rather than be near the son of Tigerstar. Thinking he would suddenly turn on them, claw them even kill them. All those moons he'd spent trying to earn their trust, gone in an instant. All because of his father their world _._ His life was gone. Thunderclan was gone. _Everything_ was gone. The thoughts repeated in an endless cycle until he once again, fell into a lonely sleep.

The cats around Bramblepaw stirred, it was morning. Morning meant that the prisoners would get a chance to join Tigerclan. Another morning spent suffering, with his clanmates staring at him, daring him to join his father and his sister. Every morning he refused. But why? Why couldn't he just accept his fate? End his suffering? Join his family? Something held him back every time. Even though it did _nothing._ His clanmates didn't care that he was refusing, that he was enduring the torture alongside them. All they cared about was what his father had done.

Bramblepaw slowly stumbled outside of the den, trailing behind his clanmates as they all carefully stayed away. Cats gathered in the clearing outside the den, standing behind a brown tabby. It was _him_. Bramblepaw's father. The one who caused all of this. The cat who had ruined his life before he'd even been a part of it. Yet something still pulled at him. A tiny shred of loyalty and respect. This wasn't just a murderer, a power hungry killer. This was also his _father._ His _family._ No matter what Bramblepaw heard about him or what Tigerstar did, he would always be family. Nothing could ever change that. And then there was Tawnypaw, standing behind Tigerstar, looking at him with so much hope, so much love. All she wanted was to be with her family.

Bramblepaw stopped staring at his family, it was useless. He would never join them. So why suffer by looking at who he wished he could be with? Bramblepaw looked around at his surroundings instead. Right in front of the prisoners sat the fresh kill pile. Overflowing, filled with more prey than he could ever eat. His belly rumbled. Bramblepaw was losing track of the days since he had last eaten. Occasionally a dewdrop had fallen into his corner of the den, but other than that he had lived with no water, no food, for the entire time. He could barely cope anymore. _Maybe I should join them. It would be better to betray now then die suffering or join later._

 _NO!_ He thought. _I must not leave my clanmates. I cannot leave them to suffer. What would they think of me then? They'd call me a traitor!_ He had to stop himself from growling. _But they already call you a traitor, they already call you a liar, a backstabber, disloyal. It doesn't matter._ A small voice whispered at the back of his mind. Bramblepaw sighed, every day. It always came back to that one little fact. The fact that whatever choice he made, it would always mean _nothing_ to his clanmates. It never mattered. They were too stubborn to realise that he wasn't like his father. Yet they still accepted Firestar, even though he was a kittypet. Even though his father was probably fat and lazy. They never judged him for that. When Tigerstar was a normal warrior, they never expected him to leave the clan like Pinestar had. So why did Bramblepaw's clanmates think he would do what Tigerstar had?! Why? He'd spent moons trying to get his clanmates to trust him. His whole life. The Tawnypaw decided to leave, the trust disappeared. Suddenly every cat expected him to leave like her. It'd taken ages to regain their trust. But now, yet again, they lost their faith in him. Because Tigerstar chose to take over the clans. They couldn't trust him because of what he _hadn't_ done. They were all blind, stubborn mouse hearts! How could they all just assume he would be like Tigerstar? _I won't give in. Not Today._ And just like that, another day spent hungry as Bramblepaw refused his loyalty yet again.

The den was crowded. His corner was empty. He was alone. Cats surrounded him. Bramblepaw sat stuck yet again in an endless cycle of anger, disappointment and fear. _What if they kill me? Why couldn't my father just be happy with leading Shadowclan? Why does everyone have to hate me?_ Everything echoed around his mind. It hurt inside. The hole in his heart. He'd lost his whole life. His father, evil and exiled. His sister abandoned him, left him. His mother, so unsure, so fearful, she left him as well, finally believing the vicious doubts of her clan. Now he was alone, abandoned. What was left for him to live? What reason did he have to stay? What did his clan care about him? _It doesn't matter if I stay with them. They don't care. They'll still hate me. No matter what choice I make. So I should just choose the one that benefits me! Why should I like them if they_ hate _me?_ Bramblepaw drifted into sleep yet again, awaiting the final morning of torture as he made his choice.

Hunger. Thirst. Loneliness. It would all end in today. Today would be the last day Bramblepaw ever cared for the cats who chose to hate him. His father loved him. His sister loved him. His clanmates hated him. Today he would join the cats who appreciated him, were happy for his existence. Bramblepaw left the prisoners den for the last time. His father and sister stood in the same spot. His sister had the same hopeful expression. The fresh kill pile, huge. Waiting for him. His future clanmates stood watching. These cats, they would be different. He was the son of their leader. The leader they loved. Bramblepaw would be treated like they treated his father. Because that was what life taught him. Others didn't care about who you were. They only cared about who your ancestors are.

Tigerstar growled to the prisoners. The same thing he had always said.

"Step forward. Join Tigerclan. End your suffering and accept that we have won. Accept your fate. Accept your future. Accept your destiny. _Join me_."

Bramblepaw paused. If he continued with this. If he stepped forward. His life would change forever. _It will be a better life!_ He thought, and with that, stepped forward.

His father and sister purred in joy.

His old clanmates growled and hissed.

"I knew it would happen!"

"Traitor"

"Of course he left us!"

"Betrayer!"

"Just like his father!"

Tigerstar ignored their hateful comments. "I see you have finally recognised your true family, and we welcome you, _my son_ "

 _Family?! Welcome?! Son?!_ Bramblepaw purred in joy. He hadn't heard those words in moons. At some points he thought he'd never hear them again. But now he knew that he _was_ loved! He was accepted! These cats didn't hate him. They loved him. They appreciated him. For the first time ever his family was together. Well almost.

Bramblepaw looked over at Goldenflower, his eyes full of hope. _Please join us. Be our mother, be part of our family._ He thought. But she was just looking away. She almost seemed hurt. Bramblepaw couldn't believe it. He thought Goldenflower had rejected him. But here his mother was, wishing that he had stayed.

Bramblepaw shook himself. That didn't matter anymore. He had made his decision. The _right_ decision. _Now I must live with my choice._

 **Tigerstar's POV**

"Does anyone else wish to join us?" Tigerstar called to the starving, thirsty cats that remained. A moments paused. The prisoners seemed to be muttering or making silent symbols at one another. A grieving Mistyfoot sat curled next to Featherpaw and Stormpaw. They backed away, hatred in their eyes. Soon the others began backing away with them. Some remained. Ravenpaw was mewing to Barley in distress. His eyes were filled with fear. Barely seemed to be reluctant, but sure. He stepped forward.

"I was a member of Bloodclan once, and I only learnt one thing from them. Good things don't last forever." His eyes were filled with sorrow as he stepped forward. Snake and Ice smirked at their brother. To them he had become even more weak and pathetic, but to Bramblepaw he was speaking wisely.

"I-I'll j-j-join to" Ravenpaw stepped forward. "B-but only because I w-want to s-stay with Barley" He stuttered. His eyes full of fear, but oh how he was so, so loyal to his friend. A mix of triumph and hate in filled Tigerstar's eyes when he saw his former apprentice, cowering in front of him. But then he had an idea. The perfect idea to both punish and gain the loyalty of his old apprentice. And when Kittypet saw his old apprentice, loyal to Tigerstar. Then he would know he had lost.

"Is that all?" Tigerstar growled.

All of the prisoners stayed still, heads bowed.

"Take them back to the dens!" Tigerstar roared. Tigerclan cats came and began herding the prisoners towards the den yet again. Some tried to resist but were easily overpowered due to the prisoners' weak and starving state.

"I won't keep you much longer but it is time for some changes in rank!" Tigerstar growled. "Ravenpaw!"

The new Tigerclan member stepped forward timidly.

"You, were my old apprentice in Thunderclan. It is time for that apprenticeship to be finished. I will continue to be your mentor, so remember this _I will always be watching_ "

"Bramblepaw!" Tigerstar called the name of his son. Things needed to be dealt with. His son's mind had been tainted by that Kittypet. His son was meant to follow in his paw steps. That needed to be fixed.

"Your mentor will be Blackfoot, he has been loyal to me and is a strong and capable warrior. I am sure that he will train you well so that maybe you, will one day take my place"

Joy, fear, ambition and hope were all displayed on his son's face.

"Now, this clan meeting has come to an end!"

 **A/N: Wowie that was a long chapter. Poor Bramblepaw though, I think that he probably would have gone mad from the endless cycle of thought he was stuck in. (I probably would have gone mad writing it). Poor Ravenpaw and Barley as well. Especially Ravenpaw, I have a, uh,** _ **small**_ **plan for him that some of you may hate a teensy little bit? *Evil Laughter* Anyway please review! If you have any suggestions or if you found any errors!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ravenpaw**

Fear filled his mind. What was Tigerstar planning? How did he end up back like this? What was happening to his life? He was going so well. He was comfortable. He'd had a home. How was he suddenly back at the beginning? His life had fallen apart again.

"Come with me" Tigerstar mewed.

Ravenpaw followed timidly as he was led out of Fourtrees, the Tigerclan camp and into the Thunderclan forest. They walked in silence. Until they arrived at where Tigerstar was taking him. _Sunning rocks._ The place where it all began.

Satisfaction filled his mentor's eyes. He must have seen the fear on Ravenpaw's face.

"Ravenpaw. Now, what to do with you? You were an incompetent apprentice. Barely capable. So I bet your wondering. Why would I want to mentor you again?"

Ravenpaw couldn't speak, his mouth was sealed. His legs were stuck to the grown. He was frozen in place. Trapped like the prisoner he was, yet not being kept in anyway. Nothing was stopping him from running like his mind was screaming at him to do, but he couldn't do anything except sit there and stare at his worst Nightmare.

"To cowardly to answer, of course you are. I'm going to tell you this Ravenpaw. Right now. I am still unsuccessful. Because I still have one more failure to succeed at. And that failure is training you. You were meant to become one of my followers, like Darkstripe. But better. Darkstripe is too stupid. I was going to make you smarter, braver, stronger and most of all. Loyal to _me._ Then that stupid Kittypet came along and ruined everything by actually being your friend!" Tigerclaw growled. "But now, I am going to fix that. You don't realize it, but it is in your blood to follow me. If I had another try I could've done it. Your brother, Dustpelt, is loyal to me. Your half-brother Longtail is loyal as well. Do you know why? Because they never had that stupid Kittypet's interference!" Hate filled Tigerstar's eyes. "I've been speaking with my followers, and I have come up with a solution to the problem. You are going to train and train and train and suffer and suffer until you realise this. You can only be happy if you are loyal"

Ravenpaw's eyes widened. _No, that will never happen. I don't care what you do, you ruined my friends' lives. You destroyed Thunderclan. I will_ never _respect you!_ He tried to run, but other cats jumped out of the bushes. A smokey grey tom growled at him, chasing him back. He tried to run the other way but was chased back to Tigerstar by a scarred black she-cat.

"Did you think I wouldn't expect you to run?" Tigerstar hissed into his ear. "Now, you are going to do battle training on Sunning Rocks with me for the rest of the day. We will train until I say to stop. Get up there _now_!"

Ravenpaw scrambled up onto the largest rock. It was warm and smooth. Nice for relaxing but, he realised absolutely horrible for the situation he was. It would be easier to slip of and fall of the large cliff-like edge. Leaving him weak for Tigerstar to torture him just like he did when he was an apprentice.

"Now, _fight me!_ " Tigerstar growled ferociously. His amber eyes glowed dangerously and he leapt at Ravenpaw.

The apprentice dodged in a streak of black and tried to jump forward onto Tigerstar's back but the brown tabby whirled around and pinned him to the ground. Ravenpaw relaxed trying to trick Tigerstar into thinking he was defeated like Firestar liked to do, but Tigerstar wasn't fooled by that trick. He sunk his claws in deep into Ravenpaw's pelt as the apprentice yowled in agony. He leapt up, finally escaping his mentor's hold and biting onto the older cat's shoulder. Tigerstar roared in pain and flung Ravenpaw off. Ravenpaw fell to the ground and slid across the smooth stone, stopping just near the edge. Tigerstar stood over him triumphantly, cold amber eyes burning into Ravenpaw's fear filled blue ones.

Ravenpaw leapt up, pushing his paws against his mentors chest, claws unsheathed, hate in his eyes. Tigerstar reared back before clawing at where Ravenpaw used to be. But Ravenpaw was already behind him and pinned him to the ground, claws near the brown tabby's neck.

Tigerstar stared at him a look of triumph in his eyes. "Do it, I dare you."

Ravenpaw just stood glaring at him.

"No, I'm not like you. I'm not a murderer." He narrowed his eyes and lashed his tail angrily. Ravenpaw loosened his grip on the leader's throat and turned to leap off the rock.

A sudden growl as Tigerstar leapt at him, raking his claws across Ravenpaw's back.

"Did I say you could stop?!" He roared venomously.

Ravenpaw wailed in agony, but no help came as Tigerstar continued to slash him viciously with his dangerously long claws. Ravenpaw tried to fight back but Tigerstar had him pinned. He was unable to escape, With one final slash Tigerstar threw his apprentice of the stone and watched as he fell onto the forest floor.

"Stand. Up" He hissed.

Ravenpaw stood weakly.

"Now, you will walk back to camp. No one will help you. It's your fault that you're like this. You never followed my orders. You disobeyed me and now you have payed the price"

 **Greystripe**

He couldn't believe it. Thunderclan was gone. Firestar was probably gone as well. Ravenpaw had left him for the sake of Barley. His life had disappeared in a night. Everything he had ever known just disappeared. How had Tigerstar won? Lionclan had been strong. But somehow, not strong enough.

Around him were the Thunderclan prisoners. Starving. Thirsty. Grieving. Betrayed. Lost. Suffering. Tigerstar had said he wanted to make the forest better. Make Thunderclan stronger. But he had only made Thunderclan weaker. Where was his loyalty? His pride? All that could be seen here was cramped den packed full of weak, useless prisoners. That was what was left of his clan. He barely even knew if his kits were alive! What was he supposed to do now?

Suddenly a striped brown lump pressed against him. Brackenfur had fallen asleep. That was good, his old apprentice hadn't rested at all. The small share of food he received from the occasional lizard in the den was always given away to the elders, Brackenfur needed to sleep. Around him his clanmates were whispering. Greystripe pricked his ears to listen to the conversation.

"How do you think Firestar is?" Frostfur mewed.

"I hope he's ok, I mean he wouldn't be dead. Would he?" Sandstorm meowed, grief and denial in her dull green eyes.

"Ha. I doubt it!" Mousefur growled. The stripy brown she cat laughed. "In case you forgot this is _Tigerstar_ we're talking about. He's probably dead right now. Who knows? Maybe Greystripe's kits are too"

Greystripe flattened his ears and stopped listening. His kits, they couldn't be dead. Featherpaw and Stormpaw were all he had left of Silverstream. They were his only family. If they were gone, what would be left for him? Firestar would probably never be seen again! The clans had been shattered in an instant. They were so alive and strong. But now they were gone, hunted and killed like a piece of prey. Everything he'd ever known, broken, lost.

 **Whoosh. Chapter 5 accomplished! Next chapter visits the half-clan prisoner den and how different it is to the Thunderclan one. Question. Is this story just boring depression or is it actually going somewhere, and I think I may need to rewrite chapter 1 since Mapleshade hasn't really done much… Tell me what you think please! I found that according to the Warriors Wiki, Greystripe has no siblings and a dead dad at the time of this story so that's depressing for him I guess. Anyway… that's it I guess. Bye!**


End file.
